<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by CriminalMindsGoneWrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021618">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGoneWrong/pseuds/CriminalMindsGoneWrong'>CriminalMindsGoneWrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, and Emily? she kinda likes it, lukily - Freeform, ok she really likes it, post-suspension luke is an angry boy, she's his boss and that's hot, thats what I've christened this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGoneWrong/pseuds/CriminalMindsGoneWrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsure whether this will be a one-shot, or if I'll write more. But, Emily and Luke use each other for stress relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Emily Prentiss, Lukily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stress Relief</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY. I can't be the only one who ships these two. I'm just very into the idea of Emily using Luke for stress relief, but in this particular chapter, it's sort of the other way around. Emily doesn't let people dominate her, but when Luke does it? She kinda likes it. She really likes it, actually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal">She was still angry. Three glasses of wine and four hours later, and she was still angry. The stack of paperwork she’d brought home from the office sat on the dining room table, discarded. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at it. It would take her hours to deal with the mess Luke had made, and right now, she didn’t even want to think about him. Luke with his stupid, reckless choices. Luke, acting <em><span class="tm5">exactly</span></em> like young, maverick agents did. Like she had, not so long ago. It was utterly infuriating. How Hotch had put up with it, she didn’t know. No wonder he had been so...hard on her. Through the anger, Emily smirked into her wine glass, remembering all of the times he had punished her for such reckless behaviour.</p><p class="Normal">The knock on the door was expected, but she rolled her eyes, nonetheless. Luke was the last person she wanted to see right now, and she would tell him to. Going to the door, she set her wine glass down on the bench on the way and pulled it open.</p><p class="Normal">“Luke, I really don’t-“</p><p class="Normal">“Shut up.” His eyes were dark, and he pushed past her, straight into the apartment. Outraged, Emily rounded on him, slamming the door shut.</p><p class="Normal">“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded, glaring at him through thick lashes.</p><p class="Normal">“I said, shut up.” He backed her against the wall, a fire in his eyes, hand coming up to grip her throat. Fear, and something else, flared, deep in her stomach. This was <em><span class="tm5">new</span></em>.</p><p class="Normal">Luke’s fingers around her throat tightened, and Emily’s breath hitched, inhaling deeply before he cut off her air supply entirely. It was brief, but it was enough. Luke stepped into her space, his crotch pressing against her, pressing her, almost painfully, into the wall behind her, where Emily could feel the light switch digging into her back.</p><p class="Normal">“You were a real hard ass today, you know.” He said, low in her ear, dark eyes boring into her own. “You really wanted to be the boss, huh? Prove all of that power you’ve got?”</p><p class="Normal">Emily said nothing, her mouth dry as she felt Luke’s hard cock press against her. He moved, slowly, stimulating himself against her, but she kept her lips pressed closed, breathing hard through her nose. The hand around her throat tightened, once more.</p><p class="Normal">“Fucking answer me.” He growled, releasing the ressure around her neck, expecting a reply. Emily’s cheeks were flushed, her underwear damp, embarassingly turned on by his new side of him.</p><p class="Normal">“Yes.” She gasped. “Yes.” She nodded, and Luke’s mouth finally found hers. The kiss was hard, rough, his tongue forcing itsway deep into her mouth, so deep Emily could have gagged on it, with the force of him, but she didn’t. She opened her mouth, submissively. Luke’s hand moved from the wall behind her, roughly palming her tit through her blouse and bra. Pulling away from her, he yanked at the shirt, and Emily heard the clatter as her buttons flew across the room. Luke moved quickly, lips moving down her neck, as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra with ease. <em><span class="tm5">Talented boy</span></em>. Then he had a nipple in his mouth, the other between his fingers. He bit, and pulled, and Emily mewled, arching her back away from the wall, pain and pleasure mingling into one sensation. Wrapping one leg around his hip, she tried to press him close to her centre, wanting some relief of her own, but Luke’s free hand roughly shoved her leg away, keeping it pressed against the wall.</p><p class="Normal">“No.” He shook his head, before moving across her chest, sucking her other nipple into his mouth, sucking <em><span class="tm5">hard</span></em>. Emily was about to protest, when she felt Luke’s hands at the waistband of her trousers, unbuttoning them, sliding down the zip, and then disappearing into her panties. He wasted no time, inserting one digic, then another, and Emily gasped when he immediately began a rapid pace, curling his long fingers up inside of her to find that perfect spot. She moaned when he found it, and felt Luke thrust against her in response to the sound. She reached between them, wanting to give him some release, but, again, he batted her hands away.</p><p class="Normal">“What did I do to deserve this?” Emily asked the question breathlessly, head falling back against the wall. She lost herself in the feeling of Luke’s fingers moving rapidly inside of her, his thumb moving to circle her clit. <em><span class="tm5">Talented boy with talented fingers</span></em>. Her breathing sped up, and she brought up a hand to yank it through Luke’s hair, while he continued his assault on her nipples. Then, just as she was about to lose herself over his fingers, as soon as he felt her walls clamp around him, Luke pulled away. Emily growled, from low in her throat, when he stepped back from her, losing all contact.</p><p class="Normal">She was a mess, she knew. Standing there, shirt ripped, braless, hair probably a mess, trousers halfway down her legs. Standing in her hallway, with her subordinate looking at her so smugly like <em><span class="tm5">that</span></em>, having just deprived her of her first good orgasm in weeks, Emily couldn’t remember the last time she felt so turned on. Luke was smirking, as his hands came up to undo his belt. He stepped out of his shoes, tongue flicking over his plump lips as he gazed over her, eyes raking across her chest, where she knew he had bruised her, down to the dampness she knew was running between her legs. Emily didn’t move, she just waited, breathing hard and heavy, the cold air that settled over her without Luke there making her nipples hard.</p><p class="Normal">“I want you naked.” He said, darkly, as he shoved his own jeans off. His black briefs followed them and Emily’s eyes widened at the sight of his rigid member, ready and waiting and twitching to be inside of her.</p><p class="Normal">“Yes, sir,” She practically spat at him, and saw a flash of something like satisfaction in Luke’s eyes as she kicked her jeans off, shrugging what was left of her shirt off with it. Luke pulled his own shirt off and Emily’s hands reached out, trailing across the rock hard centre of his abs, feeling the wall of sheer muscle there. She licked her lips. Luke reached for her, and she went to him, willingly.</p><p class="Normal">He kissed her, long and hard and deep, and this time she felt it between her legs. His hardness pressed against her, without fabric between them, and Luke moved slowly, rubbing between her lower lips, his long, thick shaft rubbing against her clit. Emily moaned, approvingly, into his mouth.</p><p class="Normal">“Turn around.” Luke said, into her mouth. Emily frowned at him a moment too long, and Luke gripped her arm, roughly, doing the spinning for her. She slammed her palms against the wall to keep her balance as Luke pulled at her hips, kicking her legs apart. She was spread open to him, and Emily’s cheek pressed against the wall, eyes closed as she waited for him to enter her. She expected him to go slowly; he didn’t.</p><p class="Normal">He slammed into her in one smooth motion, hands coming up to cup her tits for leverage as he pulled her, hard, back onto his cock. Emily’s eyes bulged, as he filled her up, rolling back in her head. Her tongue rolled her in mouth, making it impossible for her to form words. The only noise she could make was a grunt, a noise somewhere between pleasure and pain, as Luke invaded her body savagely, with more power than he ever had before. Because this certainly wasn’t their first time, but it was the first time he had dominated her like this. And this side of him was fucking hot. She couldn’t wait to tell JJ. But the blonde was the furthest thing from Emily’s mind when Luke began to move. One of his hands moved from her breast, gripping at her hip as he set a fast, ruthless pace. Emily could hear the slap of skin, feel the smack of his balls against her ass as he pounded into her, relentless and without mercy. His hand moved, lifting her thigh, pushing her further forwards, so she was practically bent in half, o give him a better angle. This way, everytime he thrust into her, he rutted against her g-spot, his dick curving inside of her and smacking up against her cervix. It was delicious, and Emily couldn’t form words.</p><p class="Normal">“Fuck, Emily,” Luke hulked over her, pressing his chest agains her back, his hips moving impossibly fast, and growled into her ear. “You’re so tight, you’re going to make me cum.”</p><p class="Normal">“Yes,” Was all that Emily could gasp, as the knot in her stomach tightened impossibly and she lost her voice, as her orgasm threatened. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, whether from the pain or the pleasure of it, she didn’t know.</p><p class="Normal">“You might be the boss,” He was whispering into her ear, “But no one can make you cum like this, Emily.” His fingers found her clit, dancing over it at an impossible speed, one to match his hips, which never faltered as Emily’s walls clamped down around him, and she called out something entirely unintelligible as her orgasm wracked through her body, the heat that had pooled in her stomach expanding outwards in a rush of pleasure. If anything, Luke’s hips sped up, the wet, obscene sound of sex intensifying with the lubrication of her orgasm.</p><p class="Normal">Luke pulled out of her with a <em><span class="tm5">pop</span></em> and Emily actually whined. The sound of her own orgasm pattering down onto the wooden flooring would have been embarassing if she had time to ponder it, but Luke was dragging her across the room, lifting her onto the glass of her dining table. That was a bad idea, but Emily didn’t have the concentration to even consider that, as she lay down across the pane and Luke pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulder before he reentered her, picking up the exact same rapid pace from earlier<em><span class="tm5">. That was the thing, </span></em>Emily thought, as she felt a second orgasm build inside of her, <em><span class="tm5">about younger men. He could go like a </span></em>fucking<em><span class="tm5"> stallion. No pun intended.</span></em></p><p class="Normal">This time, when her orgasm hit, Emily’s entire body went rigid, her back arching up off of the table, veins in her neck standing out. Luke lost it, then. He could barely hold himself up straight as he spilled himself inside of her, coating her walls, their mutual orgasms leaking out of her, pooling on the glass table beneath where she lay.</p><p class="Normal">Sweating, breathing heavily, and still buried inside of his Unit Chief, Luke tried to slow his heart rate, trying to steady his breathing. Her leg fell away from his shoulder, dangling off the edge of the table. Luke surveyed her body, leaning down and running a gentle tongue over the marks he had left on her breasts. Emily’s hand came up to stroke his hair, soothingly.</p><p class="Normal">“I’m going to suspend you more often.” She joked, and he laughed, the motion causing him to slip out of her.</p><p class="Normal">“Yeah, I think I’ll break your rules more often.” He countered, grinning against the nipple he took lovingly into his mouth.</p><p class="Normal">“Don’t you fucking dare.”</p><p class="Normal"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>